The Adventures of Ichigo the Espada & the Akatsuki
by Decow S Velgrit
Summary: What do you think would happen if Ichigo, the Espada, & the Akatsuki were not only forced to live in the same world but also had to live in the same house! How will they deal with living togather in a house full of madness? May or may not have Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Decow: I own nothing!

Chapter 1~

**Victim #1: **

**Ichigo **

**T**oday just can't get any more worse than it is I mean to start it of that dumb ass of a father Goat-face kicked me in the freaking face almost knocking me right out the freaking window, I mean I would have been able to block it if I wasn't up all night studying for the History test today. Then I had to run all the way to school, having to skip breakfast because someone shut it off at some point when I wasn't paying attention. Then we come to know where I the guy how defeated Aizen tripped & fell face first into a tree. "Oww, my head, what the hell is going on with me today?" I asked myself silently. Slowly getting back up decided that since anyway it goes I'll be late so I pulled out my headphones [(The ones that actually cover your ears)] that was black with green lines that forms a dragon in the center. Anyway I started to play a random song, which I started to sing along with as I slowly made my way to school.

_She paints her fingers with a close precision_

_He starts to notice empty bottles of gin _

_And takes a moment to assess the sin she's paid for…_

_A lonely speaker in a conversation_

_Her words are swimming through his ears again_

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for {_Starts to dance a little as he walked}

_Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign I wanna believe _

_Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town_

_Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown_

_He sense something called I desperation another dollar _

_Another day and if she has a proper words to say she'd_

_Tell but she'd have nothing left to sell him… {Starts to really get into it}_

_Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign I wanna believe_

_Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town_

_Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown… {Really getting into it until it suddenly shut completely off}_

"What the hell?" I asked looking at my IPod. "I swear it was fully charged a few minutes ago." I said looking at the IPod with a look of confusion. "I mean I was just going to listen to 'Lying is most fun a girl can have without taking off her clothes by Panic at the disco', I mean come on!" I yelled in frustration as I shoved the IPod carelessly into my back pocket, felling to notice a black & reddish circle like vortex creeping up behind me until it was too late. "Ahhhhhh!" was all I can say/yell as I was swallowed me into the unknown.

Decow: This the end so far, please don't get angry / mad at me if there is miss spelling I mean I started this at 12:13a.m & finished around 12:55am & I'm very sleepy. But I promise I'll do more sometime tomorrow or this week.

Until next time & please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Decow: I own nothing! None of the music or bleach or anything, well I do own Owie the new character in the story.

Chapter 2

Ichigo's P.O.V

When I woke there were 2 things I realized. The first thing I realized was that I was in a completely different area then I was before that stupid vortex thing sucked me in. The second thing was that there was what looked like a boy with green hair dancing with a bunch of hamsters sing to the Yes Dance.

I am positive that I was staring at them for a full 10 minutes before I came back to reality when he started to strip off all his clothes. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled which caused the little hamsters to run away. Then then the boy looked at me and waved both his hands saying "Hi how are ya?" in a heavy English accent while making a face like this =#D. But what made it weird was the fact that when he waved his hands his pants fell to the ground giving me a perfect view of his black and green boxers. Not even caring to pull up his pants he walked up to me to shake my hand but ended up falling flat out on his face. Holding back a laugh I walked over to help him up. "Hey are you okay?" I asked getting a good look of his appearance: he had lime green hair, red-orange eyes, light caramel skin, with 2 fused together upside down triangles under his right eye, But what made him stand out more was the fact that his face had a perfect blend of feminine & boyish which made it hard not to stare at him.

"Oh, I'm great, the names Owie, & by any chance do you have any idea on how to get back home or out of here for the matter." He asked hopefully. "No, I was hoping you know how to get back, & my name is Ichigo." I answered truthfully. The more we talked the more we realized we were from completely different worlds, me in my past like world and when it all was over we both decided to team up so that we can have a better chance at finding our way home.

After an hour of walking we both decided to take a break. "Man am I beat, hey Owie do you have a watch on?" I asked as I sat down on a rock, as I waited for Owie to answer me but never was answered. "Owie, are you okay?" I asked as I looked behind me only to see something that left me lost for words. There were Owie was just 10 seconds a go was now a what dance party with Owie and a gang of toast with cute faces painted on them dancing to the Yes dance … again. -_-*

"Goddammit Owie come on!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I mean come on the whole time we was walking he has been doing that dance with almost anything that was supposed to be impossible.

After a long walk we were able to make it to a forest but before we were able to make it into the forest we were stopped by a 7ft guy with green pupils that was surrounded by red. "If you want to pass you will have to pay a fee of 2 million dollars." He said in a serious voice looking at us like he was at the break of insanity and that we were his only hope to stop it. "Uh sorry, but we have no money on us at the moment so we will just let our self in." I said slowly easing my way past him but was stopped when he grabbed me by my collar and started to shake me yelling, "DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME I CAN SMELL IT IN YOUR BBBLLLOOOOODDD….uh…WALLET!" But before he can continue he was interrupted by Owie how roared out a fierce battle cry saying, "OWIE'S ULTIMATE DEFLOWER/ YOU WILL NEVER HAVE KIDS AGAIN LEVEL 1 KICK!" as he kicked some guy with silver hair and pinkish eyes in the balls making him scream out a very unmanly scream as he dropped like a fly to the ground. "HOW'S NEXT?" Owie added as he made his way slowly to the guy that was still holding me in the air. As things looked like it was about to go straight to hell a deep voice called out stopping everything. "Kakuzu, Hidan what do you think you're doing?" Then not even 5 seconds later I found myself on the ground and was greeted to the fact that we now had 8 more people now joining us. One had short red hair & brown bored looking eyes, then there was on next to him with blond hair & blue eyes (looked like a chick) Then there was one that was blue, standing next to a guy with black hair but I couldn't see his face that good because he was facing the wrong way & was complaining about looking like someone named Kaboto, then there was a guy that was 2 different colors that was punching himself in the face, then there was a guy with a orange mask singing to the candyland song (Yes the one sung by Blood on the dance floor ( Hidan taught him the sing)) how I believe had no idea what he was singing. But the last to seem to be the weirdest of them all I mean the woman with blue hair with a paper flower in her hair was strangling her self, & the guy with multiple piercings …orange hair, was looking at me with the "You are my longtime rival" look as he stared at my hair. Then he ran straight at me then yelled, "THIS MEANS WAR! 'LET THE ORANGE HAIR SHOWDOWN' BEGAIN!" Then I founded myself in what looked to be an orange costume, and then we were placed on a stage in front of a crowd of what looked to be…the Smurfs? Anyway, to make a long story short somehow I ended up winning, not to mention the fact that we joined that Akatsuki (forced) after we found out that we were in the same situation.

After introductions /Orange- Pein, Blue lady –Konan, Blue guy-Kisame, Blind guy(guessed he was blind) Itachi, Blonde guy-Deidara, Red head-Sasori, Oreo-Zetsu, Mask guy-Tobi, Sliver haired guy-Hidan, & Money lover- Kakuzu.

After taking a camp the next day I waked up with the most shocking thing I have ever seen.

{During the time Ichigo was a sleep told by Owie}

Owie's P.O.V

I guess I should have had stayed with Ichi and the others because right know I am completely lost. I mean I would kill for a taco right knows and some fries. As I was walking down the forest I was meet with the sound of someone snoring. Following the noise I came face to face to something so beautiful that I started to cry. There in front of me was a sexy guy that was sleeping on… You guessed it pillows and mountains of them. As I cried with joy I guess I woked the guy up but to my surprise he asked be to join him which I happily agreed as I moved as close as possible to him before I drifted off to sleep, completely forgetting about the others.

===-=============-=============-==============-=============-==========-==========-=- Decow: What do you think will happen? What do you think Ichigo saw that was so disturbing or shocking? How was Owie cuddling with? Find out next time in "The Adventures of Ichigo, the Espada. & Akatsuki" next time in the WHATEVER SHOW THINGY…

PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!


End file.
